


Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Geralt needs to be tempted into enjoying the finer things in life. Luckily, Jaskier is excellent at bribery.In other words, the witcher self care revolution will have honeycakes. Written for the prompt "honey".
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

Jaskier flitted about the market, eager for a chance to refill his pack with a few luxuries for the road. More importantly, he was trying to find something for Geralt. Normally, the witcher was the type to seek out very specific items from merchants they came across, and only stray when he thought he could sell something. He wouldn’t voice his displeasure when Jaskier picked up nice things, but he could tell that his companion didn’t understand the point of a new doublet or little treat. Jaskier wanted desperately to find something that Geralt was willing to buy just because he wanted it.

His opportunity came by chance. Jaskier had just come from a tent where a woman was selling some divine raspberry tarts, just in season. He found Geralt sitting on a rock, fitting his pack with the things he’d purchased. Geralt looked up as he finished licking a bit of cream off his thumb, and Jaskier watched with interest as he seemed to be staring at it. His lips curled into a smile. 

“There’s a pastry tent just up the way. Are you sure there’s nothing you’d like before we head out on the road?”

“I have everything I need.”

“Is there something you want though?”

He leaned in for a kiss and relished in the way Geralt licked over his lips, chasing the sugar taste there. Content that he had reeled him in, he went in for the sting.

“They had honeycakes.”

Geralt pursed his lips, looking as though he was trying very hard to resist. 

“One honeycake will not soil your big bad reputation. I promise.”

“Fine. One.”

Jaskier laughed and kissed his cheek before heading back. Despite Geralt’s insistence, he picked up three. He wasn’t a fan of them, but he knew Geralt would be through two of them before they even left the city limits. 

Once they left, he watched as Geralt took the first few bites of the cake. A small bit of tension left his shoulders and Jaskier shook his head. Convincing Geralt to be kind to himself was hard work, but the results were worth it.


End file.
